En la gloria de tu cuerpo, tan solo déjame morir
by chuckylandia
Summary: ONESHOT-Luego de 3 años de ausencia, por fin están juntos, y la tristeza fue reemplazada por el gran amor de los dos. En su primer noche juntos, se entregaran sus almas para estar eternamente juntos.


hola a todas! este es un oneshot que se me ocurrio en estos dias, no es que no este atenta a mis otras historias pero como ya la tenia armada en mi cabeza la escribi antes de que tuviera una fuga de ideas.

Advertencia es lemon no muy subido pero lemon al fin, asi que niñas menones abstenerse, y si no lo hacen no me culpen si tienen pesadillas jajajaj

acepto criticas constructivas y menos piedras pueden arrojarme lo que quieran

espero lo disfruten!

saludos!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

En la gloria de tu cuerpo déjame morir…

Pasaron 3 años de ausencia…

3 años de añorarse en el silencio de sus almas…

3 años de arrepentimientos de palabras calladas que hacían peso en sus corazones.

Pero ahora estaban juntos otra vez, ni uno estaba solo ni otro incompleto.

Era hora de escribir un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas….

Los nervios de ambos estaban a flor de piel, veían a la gente ir y venir en la gran fiesta de su matrimonio. Ya había pasado una semana del regreso de Kagome a la era feudal, y 3 días después de ello, Inuyasha le pidió matrimonio…bueno luego de varios golpes en la cabeza de Shippo por llamarlo lento y perro indeciso, tras el intento de asesinato a Miroku por decirle de forma no muy respetuosa sobre los cambios en el cuerpo de la señorita Kagome, él no era ciego, claro que vio que ya no era una niña, de hecho lo sabía cuando ella regreso a su hogar luego de pasar 3 días dentro de la perla, y si 3 años atrás se arrepintió de no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, y que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella de forma inmediata, ahora 3 años después con los evidentes cambios desarrollados en ella, ni muerto dejaría pasar más tiempo en dejarla suelta, y luego….vino la tarea de espantar a los aldeanos excitados que se acercaban a la darle la bienvenida a la azabache….

En fin fueron los 3 días mas largos y tortuosos para Inuyasha….QUERÍA MATAR A CUALQUIERA QUE TUVIERA LA TESTOSTERONA ALTERADA!

Pero al final de ese día, cansado de que quisieran acaparar a su azabache atolondrada, porque si, la muy tonta no se daba cuenta que levantaba incluso hasta el más muerto de los ancianos; el hiso lo que se prometió desde que se separaron, pedirle matrimonio para luego marcarla y tener la absoluta atención y pertenencia sobre ella… y de paso una excusa para matar aldeanos calentones.

Y ahí se encontraban 4 días después, celebrando su unión por las leyes humanas, pero lo que más ansiaba el chico perro era marcarla por las leyes de los demonios, porque así sus almas se pertenecerían por la eternidad. Sus vidas estarían unidas más allá de la muerte….

Y de paso se sacaría las dudas del porque el sexo era tan adictivo….al menos según los dichos de Miroku, aunque viniendo de él no se sorprendería de nada, pero viendo la cara radiante de felicidad de sango todas las mañana…bueno al menos antes de su 3º hijo, él quería hacer igual de feliz a Su Kagome…

Hasta le sonaba lindo decir su Kagome….y también demasiado cursi…ya hasta se estaba pareciendo al pulgoso lobo.

Y hablando de Kagome….como hiso para alejarse tan rápido.

Y hablando de lobo…que rayos hacia tan cerca de la atolondrada de su esposa, estaba cerca, que digo cerca, muy cerca de su azabache…

- HEY PULGOSO ALÉJATE DE KAGOME! – el medio perro ya se acercaba a zancadas a la pareja que en realidad era trió porque al lado de Koga se encontraba una barrigona Ayame, que sin entender el porqué de la cara de rabia de Inuyasha, solo atino a tomar el brazo de su esposo lobo, por miedo a que Inuyasha comenzara a largar espuma por la boca…que no le faltaba mucho.

- Tranquilo sarnoso, solo estoy felicitando a Kagome, será tu esposa pero ella es mi amiga, y tengo derecho.

- Derecho será el puño que te estampare en tu fea cara si no te alejas de ella.

Kagome por su parte solo atino a taparse el rostro con una mano de la vergüenza, conocía a la perfección los ataques de celos de su ahora esposo, pero esto ya era el colmo, era su boda y era obvio que querrían saludarla, además de que si quería mucho al lobo como amigo, así que no dejaría que Inuyasha le espantara a cada amigo que tenía solo porque eran hombres.

Quería mandarlo al suelo pero no sería bonito hacerlo justo el día de su boda, así que se apunto una nota mental de aprovechar alguna estupidez de Inuyasha y cobrarse la de este día, digamos algo así como un abajo con intereses.

- Ya Inuyasha solo estamos charlando, además solo esta contándome sobre los cachorros que tendrá con AYAME – Procuro decirlo con resonancia para que se diera cuenta que la susodicha estaba allí a su lado junto con el lobo.

- Keh!- respondió volteando el rostro hacia otro lado, si había visto a la panzona, pero eso no quitaba que el lobo estaba muy cerca…. Al menos solo lo regaño y no lo mando al suelo.

Pasaron una o dos horas, y la mayoría de los aldeanos ya estaban bastante borrachos, tanto que ya estaban molestándolo, así que acerco sus labios al oído de Kagome para susurrarle.

- Kagome es hora de irnos

Y ella quien esta divertida viendo a dos aldeanos bailar alrededor de una fogata, recordando cuando su tío Shiro se emborracho en una navidad y se puso a bailar reggaetón sobre la mesa, para luego caer de culo al piso….gran recuerdo, pero su pensamiento se vio cortado por los labios de su marido cerca de su oído, y luego el calor de su aliento.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Ella quería quedarse a ver si los aldeanos terminaban acosándose entre ellos, más que nada porque el pensar en la noche de bodas la ponía nerviosa.

Los días previos a la boda Sango la aconsejo sobre los temas de la sexualidad, y también la anciana Kaede y eso la llevo a pensar, de donde habría aprendido la anciana los consejos que le daba, hasta creía que algunos los había escuchado del libro Kamasutra, e imaginar a la anciana haciendo esas poses era como un anticonceptivo natural…

- El olor a alcohol me está asqueando, además tu terminaras ebria si sigues tomando – Si su Kagome pensaba que no podía notar el alcohol en su sistema estaba equivocada. Con 2 tragos más seguro se ponía a bailar con los aldeanos.

- OYE! Ya soy mayor para beber, y no bebí tanto

Las mejillas de Kagome se inflaron como una niña y a Inuyasha se le antojo adorable y deseable…y comenzaba a sentir revoloteos es su estomago de verla. Él estaba también nervioso por lo que se venía pero no quería terminar con su esposa ebria el día de su boda.

Pero por suerte se acercaron sango y Miroku la pareja, y sango muy bajito les dijo

- váyanse ahora, están todos distraídos

- Sanguito no están distraídos…están borrachos – Corregía Miroku sin quitar la vista de Rikichi que baila deplorable mente.

- Da igual, váyanse ahora nadie notara su ausencia – Termino de decir Sango tomando al monje del cuello de su túnica para llevarlo a su cabaña….el también se había pasado de copas, sus mejillas lo corroboraba, además de que reía como maniático no solo de ver a los borrachines de la aldea sino también de unas gallinas que habían escapado del gallinero, y además de que alguno de los "alegres" muchachos corrían tras ellas cayendo en el trayecto.

Inuyasha le dio la espalda disimuladamente a la azabache y se agacho para que pudiera subir a su espalda con mayor facilidad, y suavemente le dijo "sube".

Pero la pobre muchacha no contaba que su bonito kimono de boda sea tan cerrado a la altura de sus piernas por lo que le costó correr la tela para liberar sus piernas de manera cómoda para "montar" la espalda de su sexy chico perro.

Y emprendieron la huida…

* * *

Kagome inspiraba profundamente para calmar sus nervios y sus hormonas, ya estaban en su "hogar" junto con su hombre.

La cabaña que Inuyasha construyo en su ausencia era magnifica, además de llenarla de orgullo y si cabía mucho mas amor, por saber que él hiso aquello solo sin despertar sospechas y encima porque él estaba esperándola. Estaba lejos de la aldea para más privacidad pero cerca del rio y de aguas termales. El pensó en todo, además de construirla con una habitación matrimonial con una zona tipo vestidor para que ella guardara su ropa y pertenencias, además de poder vestirse si quería y una habitación para Shippo que en esos momentos estaba junto a sango y a Miroku para no molestar a la feliz pareja, o como diría Miroku para no quedar traumatizado de por vida.

Tenía un comedor amplio además de un sector para el fogón en una de sus esquinas, para no quitar espacio. Sencillamente su nuevo hogar era fantástico.

Así que ahora estaba en el vestidor, aguardando a que su corazón dejara de saltar como loco, y su respiración pareciera normal, mientras un Inuyasha estaba mirando la luna, agradeciendo de alguna forma por el regreso de la chica, su chica, y tratando de controlar a su demonio interior que quería salir y saciarse de la azabache, que cuyo olor lo excito durante todo el día.

Luego de una profunda inspiración, Kagome se armo de valor y salió al tan ansiado encuentro.

Inuyasha por su parte seguía observando por la ventaba en la espera de su amada, e imaginando tantas cosas de su futuro con la azabache que no se percato u olio su presencia.

- Ya estoy aquí Inuyasha

Cuando reacciono ante el sonido de su voz, llevo su mirada hacia la chica… y casi se infarto.

Kagome se encontraba recostada sobre el marco de la entrada que dividía la habitación del vestidor, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y podía escuchar el tamborileo de su corazón, llevaba su cabello suelto y con algunos risos cayendo armoniosamente hacia adelante, con una bata de seda abierta hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y hacia abajo dejaba ver una de sus piernas al desnudo.

El pobre hombre solo trago duro, si bien se había imaginado ese momento muchas veces, realmente se quedo corto de mente, porque lo que veía delante de él era la belleza hecha mujer, para no ser menos, era SU mujer. Su orgullo de macho bailaba alrededor de una hoguera imaginaria, estaba en el 5º cielo.

Kagome por su parte tenía un zoológico en el estomago, las mariposas quedaban pequeñas con lo que sentía, cuando su cuerpo tomo coraje para salir, la imagen que se le presento era suprema, Inuyasha contemplando la luna y esta bañando su rostro con sus rayo. Era una imagen perfecta, enmarcando cada una de sus facciones. Llevaba solo su kosode y los hakama color negros, ya que para la boda el debía de vestir ese color, mientras su traje de rata de fuego junto con Tessaiga.

Inuyasha ni lerdo ni perezoso, se acerco a ella a paso lento, contemplándola, y cuando llego no pudo despegar su mirada de esos ojos chocolate que brillaban de emoción, intriga y expectativa.

Llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de Kagome, y lentamente los recorrió en una tierna caricia deslizándose hacia arriba para terminar en su rostro, y con ternura acerco su rostro hacia ella, para fusionar sus labios con los de ella.

Ya las palabras estuvieron de más, y con la luna de testigo dieron rienda suelta a su amor. El notaba el nerviosismo de su compañera, y esperaba que ella no sintiera el de él, quería que ella se sintiera segura y amada, demostrarle todo el amor del que tuvo que privarse por su ausencia, en donde solo podía verla en sueños, deseando ante cada estrella fugaz que le devolviera a su amada. Y si su destino era generoso, al menos poder verla aunque sea una vez más.

Toda su vida de desgracias fue pagada por la felicidad de tenerla allí, en sus brazos y se procuraría nunca más dejarla ir.

Kagome llevo tímidamente sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello, mientras se ponía de puntitas de pie para mayor acceso a sus labios. Y ante esto Inuyasha bajo lentamente sus manos para abrazarla por la cintura, elevándola. Cuando no sintió el piso debajo de sus pies, Kagome tuvo la plena seguridad de que era el momento que tanto esperaron, no solo por el hecho de tener intimidad, sino porque harían el amor y fusionarían sus almas por la eternidad.

Podía sentirse en el aire el amor y la entrega, y el ambiente en esa habitación menguado entre los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana y las velas alrededor que adornaban la habitación dándole al momento un telón de ensueños.

Inuyasha lentamente se acerco al futon matrimonial con Kagome en sus brazos y a los pies del lecho bajo a su amada sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, y una vez afirmada, saboreo su beso y lentamente se separaron, para mirarse profundamente.

No era momento de timidez, mas allá del nerviosismo que implicaba su primera vez, así que siendo el macho alfa debía ser el guía en esta excursión de su pasión. Llevo sus manos hacia el cinturón de la bata de Kagome, quien solo temblaba no de miedo sino de ansiedad y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos lo desato suavemente, para luego abrir la bata que por la suavidad y delicadeza de la tela se deslizo desde los hombros hasta caer al piso.

No daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían, la belleza de esa mujer no tenía límites, se sintió poderoso de ser dueño de ese cuerpo, la piel de porcelana suave y tersa, la redondez de sus senos perfectos y sus tamaños muy generosos, su pequeña cintura y sus anchas caderas hacían el conjunto ideal. Ella parecía sumida en la intensidad de los ojos de su amante porque solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, y el entendiendo ese lenguaje mudo de sus ojos supo que ella quería contemplarlo a él pero su timidez no se lo permitiría.

Entonces se separo de ella unos centímetros para comenzar a aflojar su Kosode y quitárselo, siendo contemplado por su pequeña que se mordía su labio inferior, cuando quedo con el pecho desnudo Kagome solo puedo pensar…perfecto…Su esposo era simple y sencillamente perfecto.

Su torso desnudo era la perdición para cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas aunque estaba segura que calentaría el mismo infierno de lo que provocaba, sus pectorales marcados sin ser groseros, era atlético y su abdomen…Dios santo…quería recorrer esos surcos trabajados con sus dedos. Muchas veces tuvo el privilegio de curar esas partes de su cuerpo en las numerosas batallas que atravesaron pero tenerlo ahí delante de ella entregándose no pudo evitar sentir que se le hacía agua la boca.

Inuyasha siguió con su trabajo y comenzó a aflojar el obi de su hakama para dejarlo cae al suelo, y así ambos estarían en igualdad de condición.

La cara de Kagome cuando bajo la mirada para contemplar la desnudes de su hombre, sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, más de la que ya estaba casi coagulando en ese lugar. Las dimensiones del miembro viril de su chico perro era suprema, al punto de pensar de que quizás no llegara a entrar en ella, o que dado el caso la partiría a la mitad. Claro, la inexperiencia de ella era a tal grado que comenzó a asustarse.

Percibiendo el nerviosismo mezclado con el miedo, Inuyasha dio un paso al frente para posarse delante de ella, tomar su rostro en sus manos y sin dejar de verla volver a tomar posesión de sus labios.

Cuando la danza de sus bocas dio comienzo, Kagome pudo jurar que escuchaba fuegos artificiales, la intensidad de los besos iban aumentando a medida que aumentaba la pasión. La lucha sin tregua de sus lenguas que se entrelazaban, se reconocían, se encontraban y se separaban, solo separaban sus labios para tomar el aire suficiente para poder lanzarse a la danza una y otra vez.

Los brazos de Kagome se ubicaron nuevamente en el cuello de Inuyasha, mientras las manos de él viajaban por la espalda de ella en una larga y tierna caricia hasta terminar en su trasero, sus manos se deleitaron con la perfecta armonía de su piel, su redondo trasero era perfecto. Volvió a subir sus manos recorriendo nueva mente su espalda desnuda, y dejo una de sus manos en ese lugar y con su otra mano descendió y agachándose levemente con su mano tomo las bellas piernas largas para levantarla y poder llevarla hacia el futon, sin separarse ni un milímetro de su boca.

Una vez estando en el lecho el separo las piernas de Kagome con su rodilla, y se poso suavemente sobre ella sin recargar su todo su peso en ella, mientras dejaba sus boca, besando su mandíbula para luego descender en un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

Las sensaciones que sentía Kagome en su cuerpo eran terriblemente placentera, sentir los labios de Inuyasha en su piel eran la gloria, y su lengua como lava ardiente estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, ella solo podía disfrutar había perdido el razonamiento, solo podía llevar su cabeza hacia atrás dejando el acceso libre de su cuello a ambarino. Y este por su parte encontró entre su recorrido el lugar perfecto donde dejar su marca que la hacía suya, para demostrarle a cualquier macho que ella era de su propiedad.

La pulga Myoga le había dicho que cuando se realizaba el rito de unión, era el mismo instinto demoníaco que lo llevaría a saber cuál era el lugar que debía ser marcado, además del cuando y como, el solo debía dejarse llevar por ello y disfrutar. Y así lo estaba haciendo.

Una vez reconocido el lugar de la futura marca, siguió con sus labios un camino trazado con su lengua hacia el nacimiento de sus senos, en donde capturo al llegar uno de sus pezones como si fuese agua en el desierto, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al otro y los acariciaba, los apretujaba delicadamente. Mordisqueo ese monte de carne, succiono y estimulo con su lengua. Mientras Kagome llevaba sus manos a la cabeza de Inuyasha enterrando sus manos en su plateada melena, y al encontrar sus peludas orejas perrunas comenzó a acariciarlas, cuando sintió los mordiscos en su pezón, su cuerpo fue sacudido por una corriente eléctrica, y ella solo podía sujetar la cabeza de su amante para que no la privara de esa sensación.

Inuyasha saciado de un seno, con un camino de besos se dirigió al otro y le dio el mismo tratamiento. La chica creyó enloquecer, el calor que comenzaba a sentir era como si estuviera incendiándose, ese hombre lograba encenderla de tal manera que no creo que fuera posible. Gemía sin control ni reparo, mientras la boca de Inuyasha se deleitaba con sus senos.

Fue entonces que el sensible olfato de medio demonio capto un olor dulce y picante, exótico y embriagador. Era el olor a excitación de la hembra debajo de él, y ese fue el detonante para que su demonio rugiera de orgullo ante lo que estaba logrando a su fémina. Y ese fue el detonante que desato a la bestia interior de Inuyasha.

Guiado por ese olor, fue descendiendo acariciando el plano estomago de la azabache mientras esta se arqueaba, sus sentidos estaban despertando furiosamente, y estaban a flor de piel. Cuando Inuyasha llego al valle entre sus piernas, y el olor a excitación lo golpeo de tal manera que comenzó a sentir que su demonio quería salir, y comenzó a asustarse porque tenía miedo de dañarla, pero recordó las palabras de la pulga Myoga…

"_amo, cuando este con la señorita Kagome en el rito de unión, y sienta que su parte demoníaca quiere salir, no se asuste, déjela hacerlo, jamás dañara a la señorita porque saben que ella es su hembra, la que está destinada a estar a su lado, y su parte demoníaca, al ser una parte suya solo se acoplara a su esencia humana, para que ambas partes se unan a ella"…_

Y solo se libero, dejo que sus esencias humana y demoníaca se acoplaran, y cuando sintió una especie de energía envolverlo supo que estaba a un paso de la unión, solo debía de prepararla porque era virgen y sabia que las vírgenes experimentaban dolor en su primera vez, y que según las palabras de Miroku, el debía estimularla lo suficiente para que ese dolor no sea demasiado, por eso l levo su lengua al lugar donde el calor era más fuerte, y comenzó a lamer bebiendo su esencia que sabia al mejor manjar del mundo.

La chica experimento en su piel la gloria misma, y supo que podía llegar al cielo y al infierno con el toque de la lengua de Inuyasha. El lamia, succionaba y bebía de ella, y encontró el centro de placer de su mujer, cuando con su lengua lo lamió, el aura de Kagome vibro, todo su cuerpo se sacudió con una descarga eléctrica, y las neuronas de Kagome se desconectaron de la realidad, estaba perdiendo la razón y experimentando el mayor placer jamás imaginado.

Necesitaba aferrase a algo que la mantuviera en la tierra, porque sentía que en algún momento explotaría, y solo puedo aferra sus manos a las sabanas del futon y hacerlas girones, cuando sintió la lengua de él entrar en su intimidad que creyó que moriría de placer. Mientras el hombre solo podía saborearla, pero fue tal el grado de la excitación que su mujer que aturdió sus sentidos y su miembro comenzó a dolerle, mientras su demonio le pedía a gritos hundirse en el interior de su mujer. Los gemidos de la hembra lo estaban enloqueciendo rayando el límite de la cordura

Necesitaba con urgencia sentirlo dentro de ella ya nada tenía lógica, y su alma estaba en llamas consumiéndose segundo a segundo por las sensaciones que azoraban su cuerpo, y volvió a la realidad cuando dejo de sentirlo en su intimidad que la llevo a abrir los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con dos hermosos soles inmersos en las lagunas rojo sangre de sus ojos. No sintió miedo, sintió alegría, porque significaba que su lado demoníaco también la aceptaba. Fue entonces que el la beso con una pasión desenfrenada y el guió su miembro a la entrada de Kagome lubricándose con la esencia de su ser, pero sintió que ella comenzaba a ponerse rígida y nerviosa, y llevo sus labios a su oído para susurrarle suave y dulcemente:

- Tranquila mi amor, no te haré daño, solo relájate.

Y para distraerla de su nerviosismo y temor comenzó a besar tiernamente su cuello para retomar el camino a sus labios, y al llegar la beso despacio y cuando sintió que ella empezaba a relajarse nuevamente profundizo el beso a medida que lentamente comenzaba a entrar en ella.

Cuando se topo con la barrera de su pureza, no lo dudo y la penetro de una sola estocada atravesando de un solo golpe aquellos que la hacía una niña y convirtiéndola en mujer, su mujer, su todo. Se quedo quieto un momento para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a él, y sabiendo que había sentido dolor lo que lo llevo sentirse un canalla por ser él quien se lo ocasionaba, pero sabía que no había otro modo de hacerlo. Luego de ello ya no sentiría dolor alguno, solo sentiría placer y nada más.

Kagome por su parte sintió que literalmente la partían en dos, Inuyasha era demasiado grande para ella, pero el dolor solo duro un instante por lo que cuando sintió que menguaba ella comenzó a moverse para instar a Inuyasha a que moviera sus caderas.

El sin dejar su boca, empezó a embestirla lenta y deliciosamente, dejando el espacio de tiempo perfecto para que sus cuerpos se conocieran, el acople entre ambos era como si estuvieran predestinados para ello. Y la adrenalina empezó a sentirse, y el ritmo empezaba a aumentar. El la penetraba como si tratara de fusionar ambos cuerpos, y ella solo quería sentirlo tan dentro de ella como si fueran uno.

La danza entre los amantes poco a poco aumentaba, el ritmo frenético de sus corazones marcaba el paso, mas rápido cada vez más rápido y más profundo, las embestidas eras a cada segundo mas y mas fuertes, vigorosas, y su cuerpo experimentaba el fuego más intenso que jamás sintió, él quería quemarse entre las llamas de la lujuria y pasión, pero por sobre todo por el amor desbordante que sentía por Kagome al punto de que en cada poderosa embestida quería llenarla del amor que guardaba en su corazón.

Estaban juntos, nada ni nadie los volvería a separar y la entrega que estaban realizando era la fusión de sus almas, la marca que llevarían en su cuerpo era la conexión eterna de su amor.

Ella nació para encontrarlo él… y él nació para a ella.

El ritmo acelerado de sus cuerpos estaba llegando a límites insospechados, y él en un ágil movimiento se volteo para quedar con su espalda al futon mientras ella quedaba a horcajadas sobre él, profundizando su unión, y mientras el marcaba el ritmo de su pasión ambos comenzaron a sentir que estaban llegando al límite.

Más y más rápido, con más fuerza y pasión, la corriente comenzó a fluir y sus auras comenzaron a vibrar en una sincronía de energías. El éxtasis estaba cerca, y cuando sintieron que el universo estaba por explotar, Inuyasha en un rápido movimiento se sentó llevo su mano izquierda al cuello de Kagome y entero su rostro en su cuello, y cuando sintió que las paredes de la intimidad de ella comenzaba a abrazar a su miembro poderosamente clavo sus colmillos en la base del cuello de la azabache y la mordió.

Kagome toco el cielo con las manos, lo que se suponía que debía doler solo la llevo a hacer que su orgasmo se acrecentara mientras sentía la esencia caliente de hombre derramarse en su interior. Su cuerpo entro en trance junto con el Inuyasha, las energías fluían a través de la unión de su mordida, sentía lo que sentía Inuyasha, sus sentidos se agudizaron.

Era un estado supremo, ellos unidos no solo en cuerpo, sino en alma, ambos ahora fusionaron sus esencias, sus espíritus, el ritual ya había culminado. Poco a poco la presión de la mordida fue menguando. Kagome sintió la lengua de Inuyasha lamer la zona donde antes había sido mordida y tras sentir un beso tierno como quien consiente a un niño cuando se lastima, lentamente se separaron pero solo lo suficiente para poder verse.

Ninguno pudo evitar sonreír, estaban cansados, sudados pero por sobretodo muy unidos y enamorados. El muchacho salió de al acobijo que le brindaba la intimidad de su amada, y llevándola a ella consigo se recostó en el futon y la insto a que descansara en su pecho. No sin antes tomar las sabanas y arropar a ambos con ellas.

Kagome levanto la mirada y apoyo su mentón en el pecho de Inuyasha y solo podía contemplarlo, ya estaba hecho, su noche de bodas había concluido y con ello daba comienzo a una nueva etapa en sus vidas. El solo podía contemplarla maravillado, el poder que ella ejercía en él era insospechado, ella lo tenía amarrado, pero él la tenía a ella de igual manera.

A partir de ese momento se juro protegerla de todo mal, de procurarle felicidad y en un futuro no muy lejano darle la familia que ambos anhelaban.

-¿Inuyasha?

- dime

- Te amo

El sonrió embobado, lo sabía, claro que lo sabia

- yo también te amo mi pequeña Kagome

- _"si un deseo debo pedir, antes de mi hora llegar, no me permitiría morir, sin antes tus labios besar" –_ Kagome había escrito poemas para descargar la tristeza de su alma durante esos 3 años de ausencia y esa frase era la que mas recordaba.

- ¿Kagome?

- Dime – dijo riendo suavemente, por usar el mismo tono que ella cuando le hablo

- Quiero pedirte algo

- EH, ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

- Si algún día yo debo morir, solo espero que sea _En la gloria de tu cuerpo… solo ahí déjame morir. _

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante las palabras dulces de su esposo, mas siendo que él no era de muchas palabras pero supo en ese instante que él estaba cambiando para ella, al igual que ella cambiaría para él.

Sellaron el momento con un beso cargado de emociones encontradas, para luego acomodarse abrazos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, y dar comienzo a su futuro justos y caminar hacia el mañana.

FIN

* * *

y? les gusto, bueno espero que si, al menos a mi me gusto escribirla y la frase de kagome en realidad es de un poema que escribi hace un par de años.

Saludos a todas y GRACIAS TOTALES a todas las que lo lean! Besos...


End file.
